


Genuine

by Feather Qwill (Feather_Qwill)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: In Medias Res, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Qwill/pseuds/Feather%20Qwill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold looks mildly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a larger "Five Times . . . " fic, but the rest of it wasn't working for me.

John does not swallow, or allow his hands to clench, or his face to shift. He looks at Harold and does not blink.

“It’s a genuine offer,” John says. Harold looks mildly surprised. Perhaps there’s a bit of academic curiosity there, but — but nothing else, he thinks. 

After a moment, Harold turns back to his computer screen and resumes typing.

“I assure you, Mr. Reese, I have no need of such services.”

John stares at the space where Harold’s collar gives way to skin. He hadn’t really expected any other answer. He could push a little harder, explain that “I would be happy to—” had not been a mere pleasantry. 

He looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
